


PJ短文合集

by camuslzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camuslzy/pseuds/camuslzy
Summary: 前几年的各种PJ小短文和段子，补个档
Relationships: Prowl/Jazz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Fascinating（魅力无边）

Prowl有些烦躁的揉了揉额头，疲惫的拿起了桌子上最后一块数据板。  
被堆积如山的工作淹没了三天，即使是高效的工作机器也有缺乏能量的时候，又碰巧他的火伴Jazz也被外派离开了近一个塞星周，相隔两地的两颗火种缺少了彼此的温度，导致了机芯内传感器叫嚣的不适感觉。  
幸好只有最后一件了，Prowl安慰的想到。等处理完这份工作后就可以获得一个短暂的休眠时间，如果计算无误的话，醒来的时间应该与Jazz回归方舟的时间吻合，蓝星人所说的“一日不见如隔三秋”的滋味，这位冷静的理性派也是切实的感受到了。  
他重又稳下心境，机体自动恢复到工作的最佳状态，而后对上数据板的第一眼，Prowl那强力的分析系统就微微有点卡壳了。  
《Jazz小甜心系列拆卸文——All Jazz版》，板子上明晃晃的写着这样的标题，标题的末尾还有明显双胞胎风格的粉色爱心。

[Jazz对着Soundwave发出了邀请，他扭着腰，跟随着Soundwave播放器传来的音乐声跳起了一支火辣的舞蹈。Soundwave哪里见过这样的场景，他有些惊讶，一边的小磁带们兴奋的跟着音乐也扭动了起来。“他真是太适合你了！” Rumble甚至感慨道。]  
Prowl面色如常的翻过了这一篇。  
[“大哥！”Jazz惊叫道，“我和Prowl真的只是普通朋友，我跟随你那么多年，你难道看不出我的心意么！”他急的手足无措，手臂紧紧圈住大型机的一只胳膊，生怕自己的爱情就因为一些谣言而偷偷溜走了。]  
Prowl面无表情的继续翻开下一篇。  
[Megatron狂野的卸下了保时捷的装甲，英俊的脸上满是得意的笑容，仿佛已经看到了这台与自己长期作对的小跑车醒来绝望的样子。“反抗我的下场。”他喃喃道，而后毫不留情的进入了昏迷中的Jazz。]  
达特森眼角抽了抽，还是忍耐着翻了下去。  
[“伙计，你觉得舒服吗？”Sideswipe温柔的亲了亲Jazz的车灯，他的双胞胎兄弟正在他们共同的爱人身下努力，一记重顶之下，原本Jazz的回答就一下子变成了软软的呻吟。大概是感觉到自己被戏弄了，Jazz横了问话的Sideswipe一眼，而后被身后的猛烈抽插复又拖回了欲望的漩涡里无法自拔。]  
胆子很大，Prowl这样评价了一下敢于递交这份内容的双胞胎，他又继续翻了几页，觉得没办法继续冷静理智的翻阅下去了，就默默关上了这块数据板。  
“休息吧。”他这样说了一句，也不知道在这空荡荡的办公室里是给谁听。

也不知休眠持续了多久，但当他感受到一阵熟悉的激动从火种传来时，Prowl开启了他的光学镜头。  
黑白色的保时捷笑意盈盈的半伏在他身上盯着他——他看起来很精神，涂装看起来甚至闪闪发光，Prowl猜测在进办公室之前他的火伴或许偷偷在房间里给自己上了一次蜡，把自己维持在了一个很“诱人”的格调上。  
“回来了。”Prowl这样说了一句，而后赶开对方坐起身来。  
“这样睡不会很难受嘛？”破坏专家还是那样笑嘻嘻的，试图用手指把玩Prowl的门翼。  
“我发觉你在看一些很有趣的东西。”他显然没有想要Prowl的回答，一手还在努力要去抚弄那敏感的门翼，另一只手则拿起了一块被丢在一侧的一块数据板，加重了有趣那个词。“在工作时间看这样的小说可不好呀，Pal！”  
“你就想说这个么？”  
“欸？”  
等Jazz反应过来的时候，已经被黑着脸的Prowl压在了办公桌上。  
吃醋了！  
Jazz乐不可支的想到，然后从善如流的开始安抚他那显得不太开心的火伴。

“嗯……等等……”Jazz低声的抱怨着，吃醋的Prowl不按条理出牌，以往温情漫长的前戏被他的情感系统中那酸酸的部分抛到了九霄云外。  
现下他正趴在已经乱七八糟的桌子上，身侧是已经处理好原本叠的整齐的数据板子，他的胸甲蹭在冰冷的金属桌面上，引起一阵不由自主的颤抖。  
唔，有点吓人呢！他分神这样评估了一下，而后感受到对方有些粗暴的打开了自己的对接面板。  
“啊……”一下子就两根手指的侵入并不疼痛，但是被异物充满的感觉也说不上舒服，他重重的喘了一口气，试图配合着Prowl的动作放松自己的接口。  
入侵的手指熟练的微微分开，把对接口尽可能的撑大，与接口内壁的摩擦可以感受到干涩的艰难，于是Prowl计算了一下就这样继续下去火伴受伤的比率，他抽出手指，打开办公桌右侧的抽屉拿了一瓶半透明的液体，均匀的，慢条斯理的对着Jazz小巧的对接口涂抹起来。  
润滑液的气味非常清新，Prowl判断了一下，确定和Jazz上的蜡一样是双方都很有好感的柠檬味。  
冰冷的粘稠液体进入体内润的感觉非常微妙，Jazz当然不是第一次使用这样减少伤痛的小道具，不过因为Prowl今天比平日更加急切上几分，涂抹的时候力度也算不上轻柔，敏感的内壁被这样涂抹按压，快感就像是澎湃的浪潮一样，一下下冲击他的感知系统，又配合身后Prowl似乎已经迫不及待的用他那低沉金属音轻呼他的名字，叠加起来的层层快乐就快要淹没了已经好几天没有见到自家火伴的Jazz。  
“哈啊……啊！”手指在润滑剂的作用下顺利的增加到了四根，原本狭小的接口被充分撑开，隐约可以看到内里湿哒哒的可怜模样。  
“Prowl！嗯啊！”  
仿佛被按到什么开关，在Prowl的探索下，Jazz突兀的仰起上半身，过电似得高声叫了起来，他护目镜下苍穹色的镜头也开始出现水光——他被按到了敏感点，机体被巨大的快感席卷下生理性的流下了清洗剂。  
Prowl满意的看着身下的小型机在自己的试探下开始挣扎，发声器断断续续，音调高亢的开始呻吟，他难得恶劣的堵住对方的输出管，用拇指摩挲顶部，同时技巧性的不让他过载，将这台可怜的小跑车吊在欲仙欲死的境地——快乐的确很足，不能发泄的痛苦更加清晰。  
“伙计，你觉得舒服吗？”他模仿着数据板里Sideswipe的台词，面色正经的仿佛在开会时做战前分析。  
“你！你……”Jazz扭过头瞪他，被欲望熏染的机体却不由自主在桌面摩擦扭动。  
“快进来！”他佯怒的说，“不然……我就学那块板子上的去找那些人去啦！”  
“包括残暴的Megatron？”  
“包括残暴的Megatron！”  
Prowl轻声笑了一下，惹来Jazz又一次不满的视线。  
“好吧，那就只能让你没有精力去招蜂引蝶了！”这次他说的是数据板后头有一篇以他们俩为原型的台词，“魅力无边的Jazz，你愿意让我们成为彼此的唯一么？”他用了一个挺夸张的语调。  
“啊啊……别按……那里……啊！”回应他的是Jazz承受不能的哭喊，“快进来，别玩了！”

而后Prowl就遂了Jazz的愿。  
他进入了Jazz，粗大的输出管充分填满了Jazz，因为彼此熟悉，他更是轻而易举就找到了身下火伴的敏感点，只几下顶磨，就逼得Jazz陷入过载。  
乳白色的液体随着他的过载飞溅在杂乱的桌面上，有些更是沾染到那些正经的工作文件。  
“脏了。”Prowl陈述道，低头啃咬Jazz的颈部，看着从过载余韵中反应过来的Jazz羞耻的颤抖起来，“等下记得留下清理。”  
“不要再学那些该死的文章了！”Jazz崩溃的咆哮，刚开始知道Prowl吃醋时那一丝小窃喜早就被戏弄的飞灰湮灭，“别让我知道是谁递给你那块可恶的板子的！”  
“但是看起来你很喜欢。”Prowl又道，他学习了里头“九浅一深”的做法，并且很快就熟练运用了。  
“你的接口收缩的很厉害，机体温度也比平时bond的时候高0.5度。”他重重的撞击了一下，对准Jazz最薄弱的地方。  
“什么事都有值得借鉴的地方，我的逻辑是这样说的。”  
“该死的逻辑！”  
“数据板里说，让你还能想着回嘴证明我还努力的不够。”  
Jazz芯头一惊，忙不迭开始求饶道：“Pal，亲爱的，伙计！啊……我很累！唔啊……我要休……啊息……”

Jazz的记忆到这里就开始模糊了。  
剩下他还能从存储器里挖出来的，就是他哭叫着求饶的声音，和蚀骨销魂的快感情潮。  
魅力无边的Jazz。  
在Sideswipe某天这样叫唤Jazz的时候，被小跑车报以了一句老拳。

End.

几句话小番外：  
“腿仔，你看到我床头柜上的数据板没？”  
“那些巡逻记录我帮你交给Prowl了。”  
“……”


	2. 内线play

内线PLAY

“我们最近在c区和霸天虎对上了三次，有……”  
Jazz站的直直的，在会议室右侧的第一席位置进行汇报，他拿着数据板的样子正经又严肃，配合着数据进行战时分析。周围方舟的战士们围成一圈，主位自然是Optimus Prime，他的左侧坐着Prowl，Jazz在另一半，这是汽车人开会时的惯例坐法。  
Prowl注视着眼前的虚拟投影，一边根据汇报数据开始进行演算，将庞大的运算进行到三分之二时，他的内部频道出现了请求接通的讯号。Prowl在工作时仍然能够发送申请的TF只有两位，一位自然是首领Optimus Prime，另一位就是现下正在演讲的Jazz。  
于是Prowl通过了接通请求，他分了一个疑惑的眼神给自己的火伴，然后收到了对方带着笑意的私聊。  
[数据比我好看嘛？]  
2IC被内线毫无意义的问句噎了一下。  
[你就为了说这个？]他反问道，用记录笔在板子上重重的点了一下。  
[不！]私聊里的那个声音带着显而易见的笑意，[我是为了让你不要那么死气沉沉。]  
汇报中的Jazz侧了侧身，用常年握枪的手指指着投影地图上霸天虎和汽车人领地的交界处交代着什么。  
Prowl艰难的在聆听汇报的过程中强迫自己不去看Jazz刻意的诱惑，即使汇报中的Jazz看起来正经得不得了，但他侧身时分明的线条轮廓，手指轻轻拨动的方式，甚至是略带笑意的唇角，Prowl都熟悉的不得了——在他们私密的两人时光里，他总是这样实施勾引的。

[Pal，我们来打个赌吧！]内部频道里的声音这样说道，[在会议结束的时候，赌你会不会理智全无？]

[你喜欢从哪儿开始呢？]Jazz装作用手不经意的摸过自己的唇，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
[这儿？]他抬了抬蓝色的护目镜，[你总是很喜欢从眼睛开始的。当然，我也喜欢。]  
Prowl的余光撇过他遮的严实的护目镜，不由自主的回忆起那在“特殊情况”下总是带着水光的光学镜头，那是对方开始失去理智的标志，快感的电流可以让他不由自主的开始哽咽，难得一见的脆弱是专属于火伴独属的风情。Prowl觉得自己的冷静自持应该还在运转。但是这个头开的足够好足够诱惑，因此这些自持力能够运行多久就不得而知了。  
[之后应该就是接吻？唔也许又不是？]明面上正在汇报这周第三次战况的破坏专家状似苦恼的咬了咬唇，[我吃不太准你接吻的喜好？你有时候喜欢咬我？有时候又选择舌吻？]  
Prowl觉得对方现在的芯里估计已经为自己的小把戏而开始欢呼喝彩了，但不可否认，他的小把戏对于自己的确是有效的。  
他尝试着移开视线，将注意力挪回手里的数据，但他的模块很可能被烧的开始有些失灵了，他盯着数据版，接收器听着汇报时Jazz的声音，破天荒的开始走起了神。  
[哦，看看你那一本正经的小模样！]内线里的Jazz声线富有诱惑力而迷人，与他现下表面一本正经汇报时的截然不同。  
Prowl几乎克制不住自己的复又抬起头来。他死死地瞪着破坏专家，差点碰翻了一边烟幕的杯子。这个举动引起了会议室内大家的侧目，然而始作俑者只是扬了扬手中的数据板：“Pal？你有什么补充吗？”他笑得一脸无辜，好像在内线中用下流话调情的不是他本人。  
“刚刚的地方，数据有些出入。”感谢他的逻辑，Prowl临时找了个借口搪塞了自己的失措。“并不是什么大问题，请继续。”  
[我说的对吧，真讨厌，]内线中Jazz又开口了，[总是装模作样，看起来是个正人君子，嗯？但里边呢，全然不同。……Pal，视线下移。]Prowl控制不住地听从了对方的指令，光学镜下调，是对方胸膛上那个可爱的“4”。  
[我猜你也很喜欢这里。]他笑嘻嘻的声音说道，[你摸的时候，我总是觉得很舒服，会发出很动听的声音。你很有耐心，前戏可以做很久，所以你总是要触摸很久才会掀开我的前车盖。说实话，这个过程很棒，不过有些小折磨。]  
Prowl为那有些哀怨控制住自己不要冲着对方扑过去，他不动声色的将双腿并拢了一些，以掩饰他的尴尬状态。  
[伪君子Prowl，你何不再往下一点呢？]诱惑者说道，迫使Prowl把视线转到了Jazz站的笔直的双腿。  
双腿的主人表面上仍在念报告。  
[我注意到你的视线了。这双腿为你张开的模样，还记得吗？]注视者的置换器瞬间轰鸣起来，于是Jazz低沉的笑声充斥了整个内线，[想起来了？对，就是那么湿漉漉的，在你面前大张，接口处流出来的全是你的东西。]  
他不可抑制的开始幻想那样的场景，他抚摸对方敏感的大腿内侧，满芯愉悦的看着对方颤抖的样子，然后就可以感受到对方结实有力的腿主动勾在腰上的福利，Jazz会扭动的挑逗他，轻声叫唤，像只发情的猫。  
一向以冷静著称的逻辑板强迫自己把视线从对方腿上移开，这次他没有成功，显然他的冷静自持的部分已经被消耗殆尽了，而后内线中那个小恶魔又笑了起来道，[你现在在看哪？腰吗？哦宝贝那可是我最为精巧的地方——]  
[——同时也最为敏感。]  
Jazz在内芯窃笑着，又故意调整了一下站姿，在旁人看来没什么——但对Prowl来说简直无法忍受。  
[你把手压在上面，往下压，不用太温柔。你的小家伙的腰部曲线就显露出来了。我总是跪在你面前，你的手不再是握着那些该死的数据板，而是沿脊柱线一路下滑——最后是哪里呢？某个渴求着你填满的地方，嗯？]  
Prowl无法自制的开始回忆他们bond的时候对方的美好之处，紧致，火热，契合的天衣无缝。  
在进入第三根手指的时候对方就会开始分泌润滑液，致使进出时发出噗嗤作响的水声。  
而后进入的时候对方会提高声调，扭腰摆跨。那是圣人都为之动容的风景，Prowl也不能例外。  
这一切的露骨的勾引语言成功挑起了Prowl的欲火，他渴望对方，在众多的视线之下。  
压倒他，扒开他的外壳，让他呻吟——这也是对方所引导，所希望达到的目的不是吗。

他是个成功的赌徒。  
Prowl在心里下了定论。  
[你赢了。]  
他用着炽热的目光凝视着保时捷，对方正在总结陈词，这也意味着这次会议的结束即将到来。  
[你赢了。]他重复了一遍，[去房间里等着我。]  
调皮的，魅惑人心的恶魔笑意盈盈的完成了他的汇报，用很随意的姿势入座，看似无意——但Prowl知道那绝对是有预谋的翘起了线条优美的腿。  
[Pal，别让我等太久了！把你总结部分快速的结束吧。]  
他嘻嘻笑了起来，内线里满是他快乐的声音。  
[快来吧，我的战利品！]

〈哦，看看他这一本正经的小模样〉与表面上的声音截然不同的是，内线中Jazz的声线富有诱惑力而迷人。  
Prowl几乎克制不住自己。他死死地瞪着破坏专家，然而对方只是仰了仰手中的数据板：“Pal？”Jazz笑得一脸无辜，好像在内线中用下流话调情的不是他本人。  
〈对吧，真讨厌，〉内线中Jazz又开口了，〈装模作样，但里边全然不同。Pal，视线下移，下移〉Prowl控制不住地听从了对方的指令，光学镜下调，是对方站的笔直的双腿。  
表面上Jazz仍在念报告。  
〈这双腿为你张开的模样，还记得吗？〉Prowl的置换器瞬间轰鸣起来，于是Jazz低沉的笑声充斥了整个内线，〈想起来了？对，就是那么湿漉漉的，在你面前大张，接口处流出来的全是你的东西。〉  
一向以冷静著称的逻辑板强迫自己把视线从对方腿上移开，而后内线中那个恶魔又笑了起来：〈你现在在看哪？腰吗？哦宝贝那可是我最为精巧的地方——〉  
〈——同时也最为敏感。〉  
Jazz在内芯窃笑着，故意调整了一下站姿，在旁人看来没什么——但对Prowl来说简直无法忍受。  
〈你把手压在上面，往下压，不用太温柔。你的小家伙的腰部曲线就显露出来了。跪在你面前，沿脊柱线一路下滑——最后是哪里？某个渴求着你填满的地方，嗯？〉


	3. 实验室老师X助手

实验室老师X助手

我叫Lucy。  
和最近热映的电影没什么关系，不过是千千万万的Lucy中最普通的那个。  
普通的大三生，不爱上课，喜欢睡睡懒觉，上上ebay，收收mail，偶尔在受到邀请后去参加派对嗨上一晚。  
……不过最近我有一个小烦恼。  
——我爱上了我的老师。

我们实验室的责任老师是个非常传奇的人物，他叫Prowl，听说是拥有军职的科学家，就那种唰唰拿奖，说句话学术界就要引起轩然大波的天才。  
虽然不知道我们那个秃瓢儿的校长怎么忽悠到这么个人物来给我们做实验室老师的，不过我相信在第一节课开始时我们班那群女生，当然也包括我都十分感谢那个矮个子老头。  
Prowl老师的个子挺高的，目测超过一米八了吧，他穿着一身白大褂，戴着一副金丝眼睛，可以从白大褂的下摆看见他笔直修长的腿，配上那双男士短靴简直是恶魔的诱惑。  
再说他那张脸……用我贫瘠的词汇库都不知道要怎么形容。如果真的强迫我做些描述的话，总之就是帅，很帅，特别帅。  
他自我介绍完的时候一整个实验室都看愣了眼，谁叫我们自以往看见的都是凶巴巴的老头儿教室，这高岭之花的范儿一下子就镇住了我们这群小鸡崽儿。  
“Prowl老师好年轻啊。”  
我听到同组的Jessica小声的赞叹道，也忍不住吞了吞口水。

说真的，这样活的高富帅我也是第一次见到，以往在脸书上的那些富二代都弱爆了。  
这导致我在试验的过程中，总是忍不住小鹿乱撞的偷瞄向讲台的方向。  
一直到家兔的动脉插管失败，飞溅的动脉血糊了一脸，我听到了耳边有女生的尖叫，心里却还是那张冷静英俊的脸。  
说真的，花痴是病，得治。

我就那样傻愣愣的看着家兔起伏的胸膛趋于平静，血从颈部开口的地方涌了出来，同组的人待反应过来都开始手忙脚乱的试图抢救。  
而后发现骚动的Prowl老师也从讲台那里走了下来，他看着我，似乎是谴责的皱了皱眉。  
“实验动物不是给你们玩耍的。”他磁性的低沉声音那样说道，戴着手套的修长手指确定了家兔的死亡，“再去抓一只兔子吧，不要走神。”  
他走的背影看起来很无情，至少我的眼泪就那样流了下来，混着家兔的动脉血，不用照镜子我也知道那看起来有多可怕。  
即使初始印象分再高，在那一刻，Prowl老师也彻底从我心目中的白马王子候选人被除名了。  
我想他一定是那种智商高但情商低的类型，他可能永远都不能了解一个女孩子看着一只毛茸茸的雪白兔子因为自己的过失而死去的那种愧疚和委屈，我想辩解说我不是故意的，但是除了哭我什么都没做。  
就在我觉得丢人到恨不得要在实验室地板上挖个洞把自己埋进去的时候，在身边有人递来了一块纸巾。  
“擦一擦吧，别哭了。”  
我一扭头，看到了我命中注定的那个Mr.Right。

哦对了，说了那么久我都还没介绍我的意中人。  
他叫Jazz，是我们实验室的助教老师。

他总是戴着一副蓝色的护目镜，当然无论他戴什么都是那么好看的。  
Jazz身高一米七五，在男生堆里也算不上高个儿，但是他胜在长相俊朗，和Prowl是不同的种类。他一般负责各种药物和器材的安置，也因此通常都呆在教室的最后。  
要我评价的话，如果Prowl给人的感觉是高冷男神，那么Jazz就是贴心的邻家大男孩。他总是在笑，有幽默细胞，善解人意又学识丰富。  
从他安慰了我的那一刻，爱神之箭就咻的一声射中了我的心脏，让我坠入了爱河。  
爱情真的是这个世界最奇妙的存在，它总是来的那么突然，莫名其妙就闯入了我的生活。  
那之后的每一次课，我都忍不住要亲近Jazz，我主动承担了取药的工作，也经常趁着实验间隙同他聊天，在课后主动留下陪他一起整理用物。  
这些都帮助我更加好的了解了我的心上人。  
我知道了他现在是跟着Prowl的研究生，烧得一手好菜，喜欢音乐和舞蹈。  
也知道他和Prowl老师似乎是合租的关系，我曾经问过他和自己的老师一起住难道不会很尴尬么，被他嘿嘿一笑的带过了。

随着课程的进展，班上的同学也渐渐和Jazz打成了一片。我也给自己下定了决心，要同他告白，然后谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。  
我拒绝了室友共进午餐的邀请，呆在实验楼三楼的拐角处，按捺住自己那颗小鹿乱撞的心，渴望在最后一次实验课的最后勇敢一次。  
从手挎包里拿出的包装好的围巾是花了一周自己学着织的，按照他的爱好图案是黑白色的小跑车。  
心脏跳动的声音在耳边嘣嘣作响，给自己暗自鼓劲，拍了拍羞得通红的脸颊，偷偷摸摸的往办公室看了一眼。

我看到冷漠的天才老师在亲吻我的心上人。  
深深地，用一种腻死人的温柔目光。

下

“当马车平稳地停驻在聚会的别墅前，我走下车来已经象个梦游者似的，神魂颠倒，周围朦胧中的世界对我已不复存在，就连从上面灯火辉煌的大厅中迎面飘来的阵阵乐声，我也充耳不闻。”（*）  
我神神叨叨的念着书里的句子，享受了难得当一回文艺少女的感觉。  
暗恋是略带苦涩的青苹果，在不久前，我狠狠的大口啃下了这颗苹果。  
我想过很多告白的结局，或成功，或失败，或是结局晦涩不明。  
但显然我低估了这个世界的恶意程度，居然让我准备了许久的真情流露胎死腹中——理由说的诙谐些是因为“性别不同不能谈恋爱”。  
我看着那两个帅气的人亲吻在一起，下意识的落荒而逃。

我念着书，但心思显然不在那白纸黑字上头，终于在念叨了半个小时以后，被室友的空矿泉水瓶砸到了头。  
“我诅咒Prowl！”我踢开那个瓶子，用最最狠毒语气说道。  
同寝的Emily——那个用瓶子砸我的凶手用手拨弄着她那头又干枯又分叉的金色卷发，冲我翻了个白眼。  
“得了吧，你像只尖叫的兔子。”她指示我把瓶子扔进可回收的那个塑料袋里，而后开始她“充满善意的开导”。  
“你怎么会认为他们那样的好男人会接受你呢？”  
“嘿！”  
她耸了耸肩，露出了一个“对不起我就是喜欢说实话”的无辜表情，“因为你眼里都只有Jazz老师，所以大家才都没有告诉你——事实上，班里的赌局是猜测他们谁上谁下。我个人的意见是Prowl是攻。”  
“所以说恋爱都是盲目的，这两个靓仔的亲密值早就超越了普通的男性朋友了吧。”她用一种很满足的语调说道，“简直就是从二次元里蹦出来的高富帅！太棒了！”  
……腐女真是不可理喻。  
我扭过头继续碎碎念，无视那个疯女人的喋喋不休。  
“上次Jack说他看到他们两个进了厕所的同一个隔间，过了很久才出来。”  
“等等Jack难道还在外面守着算时间的么？”  
“闭上你那张吐槽的嘴！”Emily不知从哪里又掏出了一个空瓶子扔向我，当然这次被我机灵的躲开了。“总之我就是想表达，他们秀恩爱已经秀的快闪瞎我了！你要是花点心思多注意，估计早就打开新世界大门了！”

承她吉言，那之后我就成为了一个偷窥狂，业余的。  
虽然课程已经结束，但这并不妨碍我溜到实验楼来监视，反正只要装作自己想做些探究性课题就行了。  
我很快就提交了一份开题报告，然后有了名正言顺的理由出入实验室和他们的办公室。  
偷窥是一个很漫长的过程。  
漫长，但是不得不承认充满乐趣。  
Emily说的没错，Prowl和Jazz的确从未遮掩过他们的亲密，他们上下班都是一起走的，总是共进午餐，很少能见到他们独处的时候。  
Jazz说话的时候总有一些小动作，对着学生和实验室的其他老师的时候多是手舞足蹈的比划，而每每他和Prowl处在一起，他就会无意识的对对方勾肩搭背，而因为身高差的关系，他这样做的时候总是看上去要趴在对方身上。通常这样的时候，Prowl那张冷漠的脸上总是带着一丝纵容。  
可能是因为军衔在身，Prowl老师是作息非常规律的人，午饭结束后就会回到办公室隔壁的休息室去午睡一会儿，这个时候Jazz也会跟进房间。这没有什么问题，但是休息室只有一张单人床。  
……反正诸如此类，数不胜数。  
自从我进驻在了实验室，终于也能够深深感受到了Emily所说的闪瞎眼的感受。  
看着Jazz偶尔泛红泛肿的双唇，或者是他领子下隐约可见的红痕，又或者听到他们相处时从卫生间或者休息室传来的呻吟，我总是痛心疾首。  
我的心上人，被一个有着面部表情肌群运动功能障碍的恶鬼迷惑了神智。

“我诅咒Prowl！”我郁闷的用叉子捣烂了碗里的土豆，恶狠狠的说道。  
我金色头发的大波室友风情万种的对着隔壁桌的小帅哥抛了个媚眼，看着那个纯情少年像被球砸懵了一样的反应吃吃笑了起来。  
“我恨他！”我加重了语气。  
“他们到底谁上谁下？”她调戏完人，心满意足的将注意力转回食物上。  
“Prowl在上！哦，他怎么敢！”  
我一边捣烂土豆，一边听到室友意味深长的哦了一声。

*：摘自少年维特的烦恼


	4. 退役警犬X流浪猫

退役警犬X流浪猫

Jazz是一只流浪猫。  
作为一只个头并不大的土猫，他有一身漂亮的黑白色皮毛，身手矫健，目光敏锐。  
他并不像那些家养的宠物猫看起来大腹便便，跑起来一步三喘，偶尔跳个高也因为过重的屁股出尽洋相。Jazz总是那么潇洒的，偶尔他从高高的树枝上轻巧路过，也比其他的野猫看起来更为从容不迫。  
他是这个街区的霸王，打架难逢敌手。他的个子虽小，但即使是大型的流浪犬都不能在他的爪下讨到好处。

但今天他的首领地位受到了威胁，隔壁街区的霸王——那只名叫Megatron的白色长毛猫来到了这里，并且一屁股趴在了Jazz最喜欢的那片围墙上，在Jazz最喜欢的位置晒起了太阳。  
这简直是挑衅。  
Jazz虽然不是争强好胜的猫，但动物对于领地的占有欲让他仍然因为这只混血的挪威森林猫而炸起了毛。Jazz跃上那围墙的另一头，双耳后贴，从喉咙里发出了警告威吓的声音，他像鞭子一般的尾巴啪啪啪的抽打着地面，背绷紧成一张弓，一身漂亮的毛全部炸开。  
Megatron慵懒的舔了舔爪子，伸了个懒腰。他站起来，瞥了一眼奶牛色的小个子猫，不屑的喵了一声，居然自顾自的梳理起他的毛。  
Jazz生气的发出了一声嘶吼，他当然知道Megatron看不起自己的原因——与挪威森林这样的大猫相比，Jazz这个个头简直是霄壤之别。  
他冲了过去，和Megatron战成了一团。

Prowl是一只退役的警犬。  
他是一只纯种的德牧，服役期间表现优秀，感觉敏锐，立下战功无数。这只样貌英俊的德牧一直是街坊邻里的热门话题，每当他出去遛弯的时候，也总能收获路人的无数赞美。  
在这天朗气清的下午，Prowl在离家一百米的公园巡逻时循着微弱的猫叫声，捡到了一只鲜血淋漓的猫咪。  
黑白色的小公猫被咬伤了右腿，窝在草丛里气喘吁吁，看到Prowl的那一瞬挣扎着站了起来做出了攻击的姿态。Prowl担心的凑过脑袋看他，还被小猫锋利的爪子挠了一下。这一爪子很快换来了Prowl的回馈——牧羊犬伸出舌头，舔了舔猫咪受伤的后腿。  
奶牛猫浑身的毛又炸了开来，不过这次是吓得。


	5. 一室生春

一室生春

Jazz被锁在了洗车房。  
这真是一个极其精妙的恶作剧，地点选在人流量少而且屏蔽效果良好的大浴室，受害者又是内置通讯还未修好的Jazz，如果不是害怕暴露身份，湿漉漉的小跑车猜测对方都要高喊:“你叫吧！叫破喉咙都不一定有TF来救你！”  
他在这私密的小空间已经被困了两个小时，身边只有柠檬味的洗车剂和一条大的水管，他连毛巾都没有带进隔间而是选择了放置在外头，因而满身的水被灌入隔间的冷风一吹，虽然不会像碳基一样感冒发烧，但也并不好受。  
破坏家在芯里愤怒的诅咒双胞胎（他已经猜到了罪魁祸首），一边希望他那作息规律到死板的火伴今天不用加班——按照正常情况的话Prowl快可以来拯救他的。  
两个赛博坦时又过去了。  
Jazz觉得如果今年方舟内还要评选“年度最倒霉TF”的话，他一定可以拔得头筹。  
在他等的摇摇欲睡的时候，熟悉的脚步声自隔间外响起。  
他那一旦陷入工作就忘乎所以，连同床人消失数小时都不曾发现的工作狂恋人终于离开了那些炉渣的数据板，可以来拯救被困的可怜公主了！  
“条子，介意帮我开个门么？”  
他踢了脚半空的洗车剂瓶子，制造出的声响回荡在空旷的浴室里。  
“你如果再晚一点，你说我会不会风化了？”  
他的抱怨持续到Prowl帮他打开了电子锁，带着只有Jazz见过的宠溺无奈。  
于是Jazz心念一动，顺从本能的伸臂把对方也拉进了隔间。

“我以为你希望的是我带你出去而不是把我也带进来。”严肃的条子用一臂撑住Jazz身后的墙壁以防止自己被这调皮的小跑车带的摔倒，他眉目间还带着工作的疲惫，不过Jazz并没有在意。Prowl看着还带着水迹的火伴笑眯眯的歪过头打量他，像只索食的猫咪，极尽所能的卖萌装乖，就为了主人手里握着的美味吃食。  
“在两分钟前我的确是很想出去的。”猫咪笑着说，他自动自觉的把水蹭在了对方的胸甲上，看着Prowl不赞同的表情轻声笑了起来。  
在方舟内如果论起恶作剧大家通常都会想到双胞胎，但其实Jazz也是个中好手。他又一次给这狭小隔间落锁，而后勾着Prowl的脖子给了他一个火热的吻。  
这个吻以Jazz的舔弄开始，他灵活的舌头在调情般的舔过对方牙关那一瞬间感觉到Prowl不可自制的僵硬，而后对方很快就反客为主，将玩火的那位压在了墙壁上唇舌撕磨。Jazz很享受这样热情的吻，他欣喜的迎接了对方，吻得火花四溅缠绵悱恻，就差没有把腿都挂在对方腰上了。  
他们多久没有这样放纵一回了？  
Jazz在接吻间隙召唤回他的神智思考了一下他们缺乏做爱的时间长度。最近他们都非常忙碌，以至于仅有的共处时间不是搂在一块儿休眠就是商讨接下来的行动计划，什么旖旎的情感交流都被抛在了脑后。这也是Jazz在电光火石间将自己准备迈出浴室的脚步收回，反而把对方也锁进来的理由。  
虽然工作的确重要，他们也的确被疲惫所纠缠，不过再好的战士都需要纾解欲望，他们又不是清心寡欲的修士，是吧？  
他胡思乱想间，Prowl已经结束了那个令人意乱情迷的吻，临末还意犹未尽的在他唇上啄了一口。他抬手摸了摸Jazz的头角，将逻辑踹到了一边，决定顺从情感来上一发，对于诱人的邀请置之不理并不是一个好的选择。  
他熟门熟路的拆了Jazz的胸甲，正要进一步的时候被Jazz阻止了。  
“我不想和一个脏兮兮的家伙做。”保时捷拨开了Prowl深入抚摸的手，有点狡黠的笑，这时候Prowl突然有一种错觉，他似乎把一只狐狸错认成了猫，虽然同样粘人，但并不是猫咪那样无害只是傲娇的生物。  
Jazz的拒绝伴随着他拿起洗车剂和水管的动作，他先是打开了龙头，无视Prowl看起来被憋得有点发黑的脸从善如流的调节好温度，而后用小流量的水打湿了Prowl的机体，温热的水顺着黑白装甲蜿蜒而下，有一些还溅到了Prowl的面部——达特森有些惊讶的闪了闪光学镜头，这是他对于Jazz如此不按条理出牌的最大反应了。  
“芯急吃不了热豆腐。”Jazz补充了一句，“我想帮你洗澡很久了，给个机会？”  
“我要做的事，和你要做的并不存在冲突……” Prowl答道，他主动拉过对方作乱的手，展开一抹对于他而言相当罕见的浅笑。

“我以为你是个喜欢循序渐进的家伙……”Jazz感受到Prowl常年触摸数据版的修长手指已经抚摸到了他的接收面板，冰冷的触感导致了他受惊的轻喘。  
他将头倚靠在对方肩上，让自己在快感中自由的抚摸对方，他的手上还有许多洗车剂，清新的柠檬气味充斥了他们的嗅觉，他调皮的把泡沫抹在对方的门翼上，竭尽所能的挑逗对方。  
“新鲜的环境，嗯哼？”他终于还是把一条腿缠在了对方的腰侧。Prowl默契的一手揽住他防止他腰一软跌下去，他并不想和医官解释为什么Jazz洗个车就跌坏了屁股，也不想负担浴室地板的修理费。  
Prowl的两根手指已经埋进了那处温热紧窒的地方，Jazz显然还没有完成他的洗澡大业，但是对方灵活的手指已经找到了他的弱点，他不得不放弃了这项“帮爱人洗澡”的情趣。小狐狸放纵自己自由的表达愉悦之情，在快乐的时候呻吟，而后将对方缠得更紧。  
一切都渐入佳境，Jazz甚至听到了Prowl无法抑制的粗重喘息，这声音对于Jazz来说就是他的功勋奖章，金光闪闪珍贵无比。他逸出一声叹息，低哑诱惑对方：“快点……进来……”  
“咔哒！”  
在外头传来浴室大门被打开的瞬间，Jazz被占有了，带着满足的呻吟硬生生被这突如其来的意外硬生生憋回发声器。  
“今天是Bluestreak负责清洁工作。”Prowl俯下躯干，他没有选择在内线说话，因而发声器所带来的丝丝空气震颤拂过Jazz的音频接收器。他金属色的低音在隔间里异常清晰，Jazz虽然热情大胆，但他并不想背上白日宣淫的罪恶名声——特别来者还是Bluestreak，教坏对方的罪名可以让Prowl把他的检查排到明年。  
“有人在用浴室嘛？”小达特森敲了敲门。  
Prowl律动腰肢，把他怒张的输出管力道强横的撞入接口，这会心一击让Jazz发出了一声高亢叫声，声音颤抖，竟有几分哀求的味道。  
“Jazz？是你嘛？”  
可怜的保时捷对于自己高估了浴室的隔音而后悔不迭，他发现火伴在听到Bluestreak的询问后居然使力把他另一条腿也抬起，他全身的支点都是两人交合的地方。这一下进的又深又狠，Jazz疑心他的火种都要被顶到了。  
于是Jazz仰起头，脖颈展现出流畅美丽的线条，他的发声器发出了嘶嘶杂音，输出管喷溅出了白浊液体。  
——他过载了，在刚被填满的没多久。  
过载的感觉让他的传感器和CPU都有些迟钝，他可以感觉到Prowl仍然在进出，电流流窜在四肢百骸，透过镜头能看见的都是白光，蓝星人所谓的欲仙欲死应该就是这样的感觉了吧。  
“是我，Bluestreak。”Prowl亲了亲Jazz的侧脸，他将凶器退出至入口处，而后再进入，感受到Jazz下意识的摆腰迎合，感觉到湿软穴口的贪婪挽留，这样的刺激销魂导致他说话也有点停顿，不过强大的理智这时候回笼帮助他蒙混过关。  
“今天的数据比较多，我过来的时候已经很晚了。”他解释道，“你可以先走，我会负责清理浴室的。”  
“啊……但是这是我的工作……”  
“并不费事。”Prowl放低了声音打断他，“良好的休息才能让你明天的工作事半功倍，早点去休息吧。”  
几句话打发了Bluestreak，Prowl又和Jazz纠缠了一会儿，终于在酥麻中将自己的输出液惯在对方体内。  
他看着点火的家伙如今一脸昏昏欲睡的表情，认命的给他们两人都再做了一次清洗，他搂抱起黑白色的狡猾狐狸，决定忘记刚才答应Bluestreak的清洁一事，带着欲望纾解后的身芯愉悦回房休息。

第二天，Prowl压下了Red Aler对于浴室肮脏杂乱的投诉，并顺手给了双胞胎各两万字的检讨。  
鸳鸯浴虽好，但事后太过麻烦了。  
他这样想着，又把昏睡中的Jazz的值班时间往后调了一天。

End.


	6. 哨向

Jazz发现自己的老搭档不太对劲的时候，是他刚从方舟的训练中心回来，他照例来到自己的住处，还高兴的想着今天的训练完成的比较漂亮以至于一向严厉的教官提前解散了他们小队。  
他一边哼着调子欢快的歌，一边用磁卡打开了他和Prowl一起合租的公寓房门。  
屋子里一片黑暗，他无奈的耸了耸肩，猜测那个工作狂向导又一次沉浸在逻辑线路板中以至连晚饭都忘记的程度，于是他叹了口气，打开了屋内的光源，熟练的料理起他们今天的晚餐——咖喱口味的能量块。

Jazz是个哨兵，天生的战士。在如今这样局势动荡的时候，这样高战力的哨兵很快就成为了众势力垂涎的一块香喷喷的肉，现下觉醒的哨兵们多数都有强健的体魄，力量对力量的碰撞下，他这样走小巧的机动性战士在执行特殊任务时占了非常大的优势。  
当然，他成为首席的最大原因是因为他有自己绑定的向导——在向导凤毛麟角的现下，Jazz是哨兵中少有的，不用担心狂躁症可以百分之两百发挥实力的存在。  
他很快就将能量块装盘，还贴心的用大号的玻璃杯装了一些高纯度的能量液，客厅中的吊灯被他调到了一个微亮的程度，昏黄的光线柔和的铺在那张并不算大，但是干净整洁的餐桌上，他的精神体——一只小个子黑豹正扒在桌缘，用有些可怜巴巴的眼神祈求主人能多给他一些肉吃。  
“现在不行。”Jazz笑眯眯的弹了一下黑豹的额头，“我们先去叫他，然后如果我心情好，就把上次Optimus Prime大哥拿来的火腿分给你一点。”

心情愉悦的哨兵几乎是迈着舞步去打开工作室的门的，但是随着打开的门一起涌来的信息需气味让他一瞬间僵住了脸上的笑容。  
“普神在上。”Jazz几大步跑过去，看着陷在办公椅的他的向导惊叫一声。  
“Pal，这是结合热，发生了多久了？你为什么不用内部频道叫我回来？”  
眼前一向冷静的Prowl正微微喘息，结合热的渴望让他一向自制的精神力全线濒临崩溃，他那匹银白色的狼也焦躁的在办公桌周围踱步，看到Jazz的瞬间发出了一声嚎叫。  
馥郁的信息素气味在房间里充斥的到处都是，他的向导像一只野兽一样，平日里大海一样的蓝色光学镜头都全数变红，仿佛随时会暴起大开杀戒。  
他也确实暴起了，动作迅猛的根本不像肉体柔弱温软的向导，Jazz被他这突如其来的一下直接压在地上，而后唇被用力的啃咬，体液的交换略微唤回了Prowl飞到外太空的理智。他还不是很清醒，但是将粗暴的吻换成了温柔的，唇齿缠绵间抚摸他的哨兵敏感的胸甲，精神触角也延伸出去与Jazz的CPU进行接触。  
“嗯……条子……等等……”  
Jazz被摸得也硬了，他们是绑定的哨兵向导——虽然他们是他所知的唯一一对向导上哨兵的组合，但是这并不妨碍他们之间的相互影响性，Prowl的结合热直接影响到了Jazz，他甚至觉得自己可能要被摸的比Prowl更热了。  
这连前戏都算不上的抚摸几乎要让Jazz过载了，他在被情欲淹没的过程里挣扎着道：“嘿，我知道你很急……但是能不能换到床上，这儿磕的我的漆都要掉了！”  
回应他的是Prowl闪了一闪的光学镜头，Prowl半抱半拖的把自己的“结合热抑制剂”拽起来，而后踉踉跄跄的就往工作室那张置备着以用来让工作狂人可以随时休息的单人床上奔去。他太激动了，渴望的火焰烧的这位以冷静著称的战略指挥家连一句话都说不出来，他边拖Jazz，一边还在对方的颈部装甲啃咬，颈部无论对于哨兵还是向导都是相当敏感的部位，Prowl的口腔交换液渗入那块脆弱的装甲，强烈的信息素气味袭击了Jazz的感知系统。  
“砰”的一声，两台巨大的机体倒在那张不太大的充电床上，被啮咬敏感点的快感让Jazz闷哼出声，他颤颤抖抖的抬起手臂打开Prowl的胸前甲板，用手指抚摸内部数量繁多但是排列有序的逻辑线路，这样亲密的举动是作为向导唯一的那个哨兵特有的权利，也是一个哨兵讨好向导的方式。  
Prowl被这样的快感刺激的更加狂躁，他修长的手指抚摸着哨兵结实的大腿内侧，而后在对方的呻吟中一点点上爬，打开了对接面板，他的门翼兴奋的颤抖，风扇呼呼的大声工作起来，但是他的温度不降反升，满脑子都是占有欲的咆哮：眼前性感的保时捷是他的！他的哨兵！他的所有物！  
Prowl抚摸着Jazz的输出管，用Jazz最喜欢的力度和速度，小巧的哨兵在关键处被抚摸的第一时间爆发出一声低吼，他喜欢被这样对待，扭动迎合着对方的手指，连对方的另一只手悄然潜伏到了后方的接口都没有注意到。  
一根手指带着无可拒绝的态度探入了Jazz的后方。Jazz是个哨兵，并不像向导那样更适合作为下方的那个，他没办法自己分泌润滑液——只有那些柔弱的，天生就是承受方的向导才有那样的天赋。  
金属和金属摩擦的感觉痛得他一激灵，看着眼前明显隐忍欲望因而显得格外狰狞的恋人，Jazz对平日里禁欲的这张脸熏染上浓厚欲望的模样爱不释手，他主动亲了对方一口，从存储空间里拿了一支软膏出来。  
“嗯……啊……用……这个……嗯……”他断断续续的提议，而后满意的看着条子果断的挤了一些在手指上，而后又将那手指重又探进后方接口，这一次的进出顺利了许多，Jazz除了感到一些酸胀感就并不其他不适了。  
感谢伟大的医官。  
Jazz想着医官给他这支药膏时戏谑的笑容，觉得受那调笑还是值得的。  
他想到半途，就被身上急色的向导进入了，对方的输出管埋入了后方接口，借着药膏的润滑一点点进出抽插，他感到了哨兵向导因为结合绑定而产生的快乐——不单单是机体传来的那种，更多的是终身伴侣那种精神上的契合的温暖，理智回笼的Prowl在进出的同时放出了自己的精神触角给疲惫的哨兵做精神疏导，这导致他们现在的交合的感知完全没有外界的干扰，仿佛这个世界只有他们两个，他们属于彼此，尊重彼此，无法分开，是为永恒的。  
当Prowl的输出管碰触到他最要命的那一点时，被这种水乳交融熏得晕乎乎的Jazz毫无顾忌的叫出了他爱人的名字。  
“Prowl——”他大叫道，“进入我！拥有我！爱我！”  
Prowl俯下身，抚摸着对方的护目镜，直视着激动的Jazz，以吻封缄。  
而后他们同时过载了。

Jazz躺在主卧那张双人床上，百无聊赖的等着照理说应该的“柔弱可人”给自己送吃的。  
他已经被Prowl带去浴室清洗干净，在结合热的作用下他们在工作室做了两次，而后又在浴室里做了一次，潮水般的情欲才算消退，但可怜了已经训练一天的哨兵在这突如其来的意外下被做的直接起不了身了。Prowl打电话到方舟总部为Jazz请假的时候还受到了Optimus Prime的善意问候。  
但是Jazz总觉得当他回去复职的时候，恐怕全方舟都已经知道了他们的首席哨兵被自家向导做到起不来的八卦新闻了。  
向导体力太好这我也意料不到啊。  
Jazz一边哀叹着，一边对着端着盘子进入房间的八卦当事人之一露出了笑容。  
“Pal，我要吃那个。”


End file.
